


Private Performance

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo puts on a show for Poe.





	Private Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: I really have no excuse for falling behind besides falling asleep while writing. Embarrassing, isn't it?

 

 "Touch yourself."

Poe's voice is as commanding as it was back when they were simply lovers instead of husbands, and it's enough to send a sudden, pleasant chill up Kylo Ren's spine. It's a sort of chill that leads Kylo to all but want Poe even more. He looks so beautiful in the light of the fire, the light doing interesting things to his smooth golden skin.

Kylo does so, careful to avoid the head -- he doesn't want to finish too soon. He strokes and palms himself, and Poe watches him, that sort of look of hunger in his eyes. It's things like this that Kylo Ren lives for, being looked at with such desire, such need.

 

  
Poe continues to command him -- stray towards your nipples, your belly (something that he's gotten used to, that bit of softness), your cock again, harder, gentler, faster, slower. Kylo continues to stroke, moaning with pleasure all the while -- all of this feels so wretchedly good. He feels almost as if he's putting on a private performance for Poe, and for Poe alone. Kylo can feel that sort of cresting feeling that suggests that he needs to finish, he needs to finish so badly. Finally, he says, "Poe...please..."

 

  
"What do you want?"

 

  
"I want to come. I need it." Kylo's breath is ragged, pleading.

 

  
"Come for me then."

 

  
Kylo doesn't need to be prompted even as he does come, and like with other instances where Poe has denied him, the pay-off is more than worth it. His whole body is awash in pleasure, and when he comes down, he's sticky, tired, and very, very happy. Poe draws him into a hug, murmuring adoration into Kylo's ear, about how beautiful he looked in that moment even as Kylo looks up at him, knowing that he is completely safe with him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
